Heat dissipation efficiency (capability, etc.) is an important consideration in the design and development of semiconductor device packages assemblies, particularly for package assemblies that include power semiconductor devices, such as power metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), etc. Current approaches for providing efficient heat dissipation in semiconductor device package assemblies include the use of heat sinks and/or heat spreaders. Costs (material costs, manufacturing costs, etc.) associated with such approaches can be prohibitive in some implementations. For instance, in heatsink implementations, a cost of materials that is discarded during manufacturing (e.g., a support frame, etc.), which can referred to as loss cost, can undesirably increase an overall production cost of a corresponding packaged semiconductor device. For heat spreader implementations, manufacturing costs (e.g. costs associated with complex metallurgy processes) to produce leadframes with such heat spreaders can also undesirably increase overall production cost.